


Love, love finally caught between your teeth.

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Love, love finally caught between your teeth. [1]
Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Biting, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, M/M, Omega Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where omega's are sought after and prized, two people struggle with their assigned roles. One night, they find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, love finally caught between your teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rhaegaryen for the beta work. Much appreciated.
> 
> Inspired by Rammstein, especially the songs "Du riechst so gut" and "Amour" (the title is taken from the lyrics).

Erik Lehnsherr graduated top of his class from TU Berlin with a  
masters degree in Chemistry. His skills in his chosen field were  
exceptional but in the world he lived in, things like that didn't  
matter. He had no delusions, the only reason for his employment at  
Frost Pharmaceuticals was his boss Sebastian Shaw. He could have  
walked into his office with a lampshade on his head and a CV written  
in crayon and the alpha would still have hired him. That was the fate  
of an omega and it infuriated Erik. Even with all the protective laws  
for his kind, a single omega was still frowned upon. But he had no  
interest in being marked by anyone. He had seen what that did to his  
father, who was nothing more than a slave to his heat cycles and his  
mate.  
  
“So Shaw wanted to see you again.” Janos gave Erik a look and grinned.  
“Yes, like almost every week. And it's fucking annoying.”  
“Annoying? If an alpha like that would court me, I'd so go for it.”  
“Did you share that with Azazel?” Janos snorted.  
“Are you kidding me? He almost ripped off a barista's head when he  
drew a smiley face next to my name on a cup.” Erik shook his head.  
“Yeah, that is not something I want. I value my  
independence.”  
“Oh, I forgot. You're the only omega with the abilitiy to meditate  
through his heat.”  
Erik winced at the word omega. He hated that label, almost as much as  
being treated like property by any male that showed interest in him.  
“We are more than our genetic make-up, Janos.” Erik said and gave  
Janos a pointed stare.  
“Whatever you say, Erik." His friend hesitated, "So I don't need to ask you  
if you'd like to go out tonight...?”  
“No, I've got to deliver these samples to a doctor out in Westchester.”  
“Why on earth would you do that? Use one of our delivery men.”  
“This,” Erik said and pointed to a bag of vials. “is the prototype for  
a new omega blocker. Worth more than you and me combined. Besides I'm  
gonna visit my parents in New York this weekend.”  
“Sounds riveting, have fun." Janos pulled a face. "Who am I  
kidding? Erik Lehnsherr is too sophisticated to have fun.”  
“There is fun and there is mindless debauchery.” Erik replied irritably.  
“Really? I just call it fun without a safeword.”  
  
Half an hour into his drive to Westchester, one of his car's tires blew out.  
“Brilliant, just brilliant!” Erik groaned and got out of his vehicle.  
After assessing the damage, he opened the trunk. There was a jack, a  
tire iron but no spare tire.  
"Great. I remembered to pack my moisturiser, but not a spare. If I tell my father this, I'll never hear the end of it."  
He cursed himself for his carelessness and reached for his phone. No  
signal. The Sat Nav app blared and shut itself off.  
“Now you have no signal you fucking piece of junk?!” Erik sighed, grabbed his  
backpack and took a look around. The street looked more  
like a dirt road.  
“Alright then, I'm walking. That house has got to be around here.”  
Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him.  
“Hello?”, he called out. “Hello.” A dark figure emerged from the shadows.  
“I'm looking for the Xavier residence...”  
Then Erik could see the face of the man in the headlights. He wore corpse paint and  
some sort of cloak. He also reeked of sweat and the distinctive scent of an alpha.  
“No, I think you were looking for me.” He grinned and showed a row of  
teeth, pointy, like that of an animal. Erik backed away slowly, but  
the man followed him. He had at least three inches on him and  
approximately 40 pounds. Fighting was out of the question, he had to  
make a run for it.  
“You smell so good...” The man's hand grabbed his throat and brought  
his face close to his jugular.  
“You are mine.” It was a deep growl and Erik could feel teeth biting into his neck.  
The omega kicked him but to no avail.  
Another bite, more intense than the last, and this time Erik could feel blood dripping from the wound.  
The pain gave him an adrenaline rush and he used all his strength to drive  
his fist into his assailants liver. The man released him from his grab  
and Erik took hold of his tire iron.  
“Mine! You are mine!” The maniac screamed in anger.  
“I'm not yours and not a snack, you fucking asshole!” Erik brought the  
tire iron down on the man's head and ran.  
  
A few minutes later he saw a gate. He quickly climbed over the fence and  
frantically knocked on the door.  
“Hey! Open up! Arson! Murder! Jaywalking!” A young man opened and Erik  
pushed himself in.  
“Close it, there is someone following me!” The boy followed his orders and  
locked up behind him. Erik slumped against the door and sighed in relief.  
“Thank you... Oh God, thank you.” “What was that all about?”  
The boy fixed his gaze on the tire iron and Erik dropped it immediately.  
“Sorry, there was this big guy in the woods... He looked like a  
vampire bat or something. He bite me and tried to make me his vampire  
bride, I guess." Erik swallowed and then remembered his manners.  
"I'm Erik Lehnsherr, by the way.”  
“You are Lehnsherr? We've been expecting you, I'm Hank McCoy.”  
They shook hands and Erik gave him the bag with the samples.  
“Thatgash looks nasty.” Hank clearly had a hard time not to swoon.  
“We need to clean that up, come on sit.” Hank guided him into a study and  
pushed him into a chair. “I'll be right back.”  
Erik closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.  
“Relax,” he said to himself, “Everything is going to be fine. You are safe.”  
“Indeed you are, my friend.” Instead of Hank, another man appeared,  
with a glass of water and a first aid kit. He looked younger than  
Erik, with almost shoulder long hair, a beard and exceptional blue  
eyes.  
_Good God, an alpha._ He tried to stay as calm as possible and prayed  
silently that his omega blocker would work better this time. He  
doubted that he could outrun another horny alpha.  
“Hello, Mr. Lehnsherr,”  
“Erik, please.” His words came out steadier than he felt.  
“Erik. I'm Charles Xavier. Hank is not really fond of blood, so he  
asked me to take a look at you. Not that I particularly like it, of  
course. Please turn your head.” Charles qickly tended to the wound  
before he gave his diagnosis:  
“It's not that bad, your turtleneck took most of the damage.”  
“I guess it's in the thread count.”  
“Yes, the thread count is quite important...”  
Charles stared at Erik's neck and licked his lips. Like the crazy alpha in the woods,  
he also brought his face close to his throat and sniffed. This time, it was  
not fear but arousal that washed over Erik. An urge to give in to his  
carnal desire and be taken, bitten and marked by a man he had met a  
mere five minutes ago. Suddenly the alpha jerked his head back and  
stared into Erik's eyes. He looked terrified.  
“I... I'm sorry. Your smell, it's intoxicating. I...”  
He stood up and almost ran out of the room.  
“What the fuck was that?” The omega mumbled to himself and slowly  
approached the door. Hank ran down the stairs, breathless.  
“You have to forgive the professor. He is uhm...”  
McCoy seemed to search for the right words.  
“I know what he is.” _All too well._  
“I can drive you back into town if you  
like.” he offered.  
“Thank you, but what about Batboy outside?”  
“I think I can deal with him. I'm stronger than I look.”  
Erik raised an eyebrow and gave the other man a look.  
“I sincerely doubt that.” “Fine then, let's call the police. Last time I checked, it was illegal  
to attack an omega.” There was that fucking word again.  
***  
“Westchester County Police, Officer Logan speaking.”  
“Hello Officer Logan, my name is Hank McCoy. I would like to report an attack.”  
“What kind of an attack?”  
“A forceful marking attempt.”  
“I see. Your address please?”  
“It's the Xavier residence.” Officer Logan went silent for a few seconds.  
“Hello? Are you there?”  
“Yes, Mr. McCoy. Is the victim hurt badly?”  
“No, he seems fine.”  
“Good. Then I advise you to seek shelter immediately. Do not attempt  
to leave the house or let anyone you don't know inside. We'll sent a  
team out, please stay put until we call, do you understand?”  
“Yes... You already dealt with that person?”  
“Yes, unfortunately. His name is Morbius, nasty fella. Doesn't take no  
for an answer. He thinks he is a vampire. Broke out of the loony bin a  
couple of days ago. Stay inside.”  
“We will, thank you.” Hank turned to Erik. “Looks like you're stuck  
here for the night.”  
“And you think it is safe in here?” Erik was not only concerned about  
the maniac outside. Charles worried him too. He might not be able to  
resist him.  
“Don't worry, the assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get  
through that door and believe me, they tried.“ Erik looked at him  
blankly. “Doctor Who? Nothing?" McCoy mumbled something that sounded  
like _heathen._  
"Anyway, I'll show you to a room.”  
“Does he know about that?”  
“Charles? Yes, he offered that after I came to ask him to patch you  
up.” Erik followed Hank upstairs. He didn't have a choice anyway.

“Bathroom is the second door on the left. If you need something, my  
room is right next to the big window in the second corridor. Good  
night.”  
“Good night, thank you.” Erik said and immediately got into bed. But  
sleep seemed to elude him that night, so after a few restless hours,  
he got up and walked to the bathroom. Of course he got lost, so he  
searched for Hank's room.  
“Hank?” He knocked onto a door with one of those speakeasy windows. He  
knocked again and the little window opened and Charles' eyes appeared.  
_Damn, damn, damn!_  
“Oh, hello.” “I'm sorry, Charles. I got lost and...”  
“It's alright, I couldn't sleep anyway. You room is in the next  
corridor, the third door on the left.”  
“Thanks. And thank you for letting me stay the night.”  
“Of course,” the professor said.  
“I loathe alpha's like that. How can anyone force themselves onto  
another person? That's not love, that is nothing more than  
rape culminating in slavery.”  
“Do you really mean that?”  
“Of course. We are influenced by our genetic make-up but should never  
be dictated by it.”  
“I agree. So you've never marked someone?”  
“No. I might take advantage of my mate and I could never forgive  
myself for that.”  
“I don't think I have ever heard someone talk like that. That's quite  
a beautiful sentiment.”  
“Or maybe I haven’t found a mate that could ignite feelings like that  
in me.” Charles laughed softly.  
“And here I was, giving you credit for your sensibility.” The omega grinned.  
“What can I say, I am a naughty boy.”  
“Yes, it seems like you are." Erik replied softly. "Good night,  
Charles. Maybe we can talk tomorrow, without a door between us.”  
Erik blurted out, before he could stop himself and saw Charles' eyes darken  
with lust, only for a couple of seconds.  
_Idiot,_ he cursed himself. _What are you doing?!_  
"Good night, Erik.” The alpha replied, shyly. Of course sleep was now completely out of the  
question. _Fucking nature_ , he thought and tried to focus on his  
meditation exercises and not on Charles' lips on his neck.  
  
Around eight in the morning, Hank appeared with a toothbrush and a  
change of clothes.  
“Thanks. Did the police catch the guy?” Hank shook his head. “No, but  
they'll send a cop car to pick you up. Should be here in an hour or  
so. I made breakfast, come on, you must be starving.”  
Erik changed quickly and washed up before going downstairs.

Charles was in the kitchen, dressed in a housecoat and pyjama bottoms.  
Without turning around he said:  
_“Good morning, Erik.” _He smelled me, of_ course, the omega blocker has washed off._  
“Morning.” Charles' shy smile did not help to calm his nerves.  
“Do you want some coffee?”  
“Yes, thank you.” The professor put the cup in front of him and  
retreated to the end of the table. They drank their coffee in silence  
until Erik couldn't bear it anymore.  
“So, the sample I gave you, you gonna improve the omega blocker?”  
“Something like that. I'm actually working on a version for alphas.”  
“Really? Why?”  
“For purely selfish reasons. I don't particularly like to be at the  
mercy of my hormones, everytime I'm in heat.”  
“So, you don't try to block the scent but the effect itself?”  
“Yes, but not completely. It just helps you, take the edge of.”  
“That is amazing, Charles.”  
The professor looked at him baffled. “You think so?”  
“Of course. Do you know how many hours I've spent on control exercises?”  
“Not many people share this outlook. They think we shouldn't temper  
with our nature.”  
“Most people are idiots and they will use any excuse to stick to their bad  
behaviour. I personally would like to be asked out because a man likes  
me, not because it is his time of the month.”  
“I don't think they ask you out only because of the heat, my friend.”  
_Danger, Erik Lehnsherr._  
“I think it has a lot to do with your personality and your principles  
and... You are really attractive.” Erik stared at him. Charles' face  
was flushed and his eyes were once again fixed on his neck. The alpha was clearly fighting for control.  
For a split second Erik wished that he would loose it. He imagined  
being kissed roughly by Charles and thrown onto the table, imagined  
his teeth grazing his neck and...  
“Erik? The police car is here.” Hank's appearance cut through the  
tension like a knife and he quickly got up.  
“Great. Thank you for your hospitality, Charles.”  
“You are welcome, Erik. I can keep you updated on the formula if you like.”  
“Yes, I would like that.”  
  
After taking his statement and retrieving his car, Officer Logan  
dropped him off at his flat. It was almost six o'clock. After a long  
shower he plugged his phone in and checked his messages. Shaw left a  
voice mail, asking him about the drop off. Unfortunately he had to  
answer to that and so he called his boss.  
“Hello, Sebastian.”  
“Erik, I was worried! What happened?”  
“I was attacked on my way to Professor Xavier. Before you ask, I  
delivered the samples...”  
“I don't care about the samples.” Erik almost believed him.  
“Are you alright?” Shaw asked.  
“Yes, just a scratch, nothing more.”  
“I didn't know there were wild animals in Westchester.”  
“It was actually a wild alpha.”  
“What?! Another alpha touched you?” _I didn't know I had an alpha to_  
_begin with, but okay..._  
“I'm fine.”  
“What is his name?”  
“Why does it matter? The police is on it.”  
“You were at the police? Why didn't you call? I would have come down  
there and picked you up.” _No strings attached, obviously._  
“Are you safe at your place? I have a flat you can stay in...”  
__Out_ of the goodness of your heart no doubt._  
“I'm not a witness in a mafia trial. But thank you Sebastian, I  
appreciate the offer.”  
“You are very welcome, Erik. Please, don't hesitate to call me if you  
need anything.”  
“I will, thank you.”

Erik almost felt like he needed another shower to  
get rid of Sebastian's presence. His boss never made a move that could  
count as harassment but it was still uncomfortable. Erik sighed and  
checked his text messages. Janos had drunk texted him once again  
complaining about Azazel. Nothing new there. Azazel had also left  
messages in Russian. He could decipher “Fucking” “Bitch” and “table”.  
He either had fun or a very unpleasant evening. Then there was a  
message from a number he didn't recognise:

_Dear Erik. I hope you arrived home safely. Charles._

Charles was worried about him. That thought made him almost giggle.  
Nature or not, it would be rude to not text back. So he did:

_Dear Charles. Yes, I am secured inside my four walls. Thank you for_  
_your concern. Erik._

His phone beeped a few seconds later:

_Good, now I can sleep peacefully._  
_You're already in bed? It's not even eight yet._  
_I have to make up for last night. I was kept awake._  
_Really? By what?_  
_You._

Damn it. Why did he answer? _Because I am an idiot and a sucker for_  
_blue eyes,_ he answered his own question and slapped his forehead. He  
stared at his phone for a few minutes until it beeped again.

 _I'm sorry if I offended you, Erik._  
Before his brain could react in a sensible way, Erik had already  
dialled Charles' number.

“You didn't offend me, Charles. I just wanted to think of something  
clever to answer.” _And by clever, I mean sexy._  
“Oh. Alright. Have you found that clever retort?”  
“No. Your answer caught me off guard. Mostly because...” He took a deep breath.  
“I couldn't sleep for the same reason.” Silence.  
“I see.” Charles said, completely neutral.  
“Do we...” The alpha paused, obviously fumbling for words. “Are we  
going to do something about our mutual problem?”  
“You mean sex?”  
“I would have suggested to get to know each other first, but your  
suggestion has its perks.”  
“Charles...”  
“I'm not interested in marking you, Erik. It's just... I enjoyed  
talking to you, all desires aside. And believe me, there were many.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh yes.” Of course Erik wanted to know all of them, every single one.  
“When I smelled you, I wanted to drag my tongue all over your body,  
savour every taste you had to offer me and then do it again.”  
“Charles...” A gasp escaped his lips and had to focus all his energy  
on keeping calm.  
“I'm sorry.”  
“No, don't be. This morning, in the kitchen, when you looked at me,  
I wanted you to take me. I would have let you do anything to me.”  
“Anything?”  
“Yes.”  
“I desire you, Erik. But I will not force myself on you, never.”  
“That's all I need to know.”  
  
Erik and Charles spent the next couple of nights on the phone with  
each other, sometimes to just say “Good night” sometimes talking about  
their lives. Getting to know Charles without seeing him was both a  
blessing and a curse. Mostly because Erik could still feel the alpha's  
eyes on him.

“Erik, I'm worried.” Janos handed him a coffee.  
“Why? Is something wrong with you and Azazel?”  
“No, I'm worried about you.”  
“Me?” He laughed and shook his head. “I'm fine, Janos.”  
“Yes, that's excactly what I mean. You smile and you are happy. That  
is so not you.”  
“I'm just in a good place right now, that's all.” Janos' eyes widened  
with delight.  
“You've found a mate! Of course, that's it! I knew this day would  
come. Who is he?”  
“No comment.”  
“Is it... Sebastian?!”  
“What? No.”  
“Come on, tell me!” He was so excited, he spilled half of his coffee.  
“Alright, yes I've met someone, no, he is not my mate.”  
“But you want him to be.” Erik raised an eyebrow. That was his first  
warning, Janos knew him long enough.  
“Come on, Lehnsherr. We are allowed to change our minds about things.”  
_And by we, you mean omega's, no doubt_.  
“Let's go, we are late for work.”

***  
_Are you busy?_  
Charles' assigned message tone broke Erik's concentration.

_Yes, but I can make some time for you._  
_I feel honoured, dear. Would you like to come out to my house this_  
_weekend? I think I've figured out the correct formula._

_Is this an elaborate plan to get me into your home alone? What_  
_happened to the good old stamp collection?_

_I have one, if you are interested._  
_Of course you do. And yes, I would like to visit you._  
_Perfect. I cannot wait. Talk to you tonight okay?_  
_Okay._

“There is the smile again. Was that Mr. He-is-not-my-mate?”  
“Yes.”  
“You still won't tell me anything, right?”  
“You are very perceptive, Janos.”  
“Erik, I swear to God, if you don't tell me soon, I'm gonna start a  
rumour that you date the janitor!”  
***  
On Friday, Sebastian summoned Erik to his office. He'd already packed  
his overnight bag for his trip to Charles.  
“Erik, come in, sit down.” Sebastian eyed the bag. “Going somewhere?”  
“Just visiting a friend.”  
“A _friend_?” His bosses jealousy punctuated the word. Why didn't he say  
it was his gym bag? Sebastian's fake smile returned to his face.  
“Erik, you know you are a very valued employee of this company, right?”  
“You make me feel like one, Sebastian.”  
“Good, I'm glad. And I also feel very protective of you.” _Here we go._  
“After the attack on you, I was thinking; You are an exceptional  
omega,” Erik cringed at the combination of the hated word and  
Sebastian's inevitable proposal.  
“I've been searching for someone like you for a long time and I would  
like to make you my mate.” He expected this for almost three years now  
but it was still a shock to hear it. Sebastian wanted to have him,  
probably breed. The thought made Erik shiver. He felt sick to his  
stomach.  
“I don't know what to say...” His phone beeped, Charles' tone.  
“That would be my friend.”  
“Please, don't let me stop you.” His boss said graciously.

 _Is lasagne okay? I can also make chilli. Charles._  
Erik had to smile, he couldn't help it. He relised the thought of  
Charles trying to cook for him, made him happy.  
_Either one is fine by me. See you soon._

Of course Sebastian had seen the look on Erik's face.  
“It looks like I'm too late.” His voice was icy.  
“I'm sorry, Sebastian.”  
“Well, I hope he makes you happy, Erik. I honestly do.”  
“Thanks, hearing that from you means a lot to me.”  
  
“You made it.” Charles smiled at him and took his jacket.  
“What can I say? Your stamp collection peaked my interest.”  
“Come on, let's eat, then I'll show you the results of the study.”  
***  
“That was delicious, thank you.” Charles put their plates into the  
dishwasher and beamed at him.  
“Well, I like to cook. Want to see the results now?”  
Before he could answer, the alpha took Erik's hand and guided him to his lab.

“Now this...” He showed him an animation. “Is a normal alpha cell and  
now look what happens, when I use the formula on it.”  
“They are slowing down.” Erik was baffled and probably looked like it, too.  
“Yes. It took me years to get this result...”  
Before he could stop himself, Erik took Charles' face in his hands and kissed him.  
It was a combination of Charles' childlike enthusiasm, the greatness of his  
discovery and his lust for the alpha. Charles returned the kiss  
equally enthusiastic and ran his hands up and down Erik's back. It was  
hard for both of them to tear their mouths apart. _Damn lungs and their_  
_need for oxygen_. Charles' lips were bitten red and his eyes clouded.  
“Erik...” He panted.  
“Yes?” Erik struggled to form even that one word because all his blood  
had rushed south.  
“Do you want to...” His expression changed suddenly.  
“Hide.”  
“Excuse me?”  
Something crashed through the door of the lab and grabbed Charles'  
throat. It was that crazy alpha.  
“That is mine!” He yelled and threw Charles against one of the book  
shelves. “Mine!” Batboy turned his attention to Erik, but the omega  
ducked and rolled under the table. Charles was back on his feet and  
looked for a weapon and found it in the fire extinguisher. In that  
moment, Morbius got a hold of Erik's legs and dragged him out from  
under the table. The giant straddled his hips and forced his head to  
the side, exposing his neck.  
“Mine!” He yelled again and brought his teeth to Erik's throat. Charles used that moment to bring  
the extinguisher down on Morbius' head and the alpha collapsed on top of  
Erik. Charles used all his strength to get the wannabe vampire off of  
him.  
“Are you alright?” Charles inspected Erik's throat.  
“Yes... But you look like you need some stitches.”  
“Let's call the police first. I don't think he'll be down for long.”  
***  
Officer Logan arrived ten minutes later with apparently half of his  
precinct and a pair of medics.  
“Make sure he's locked up properly this time!”  
The cop yelled to his subordinates and focused on the pair in front of him.  
“I'm sorry you had to go trough this. Again.”  
“What happens to him now? Back to the asylum?”  
“No, he's going to jail, I'm gonna make sure of that. You will need to  
testify.” They nodded and Logan left.  
The medic that had poked and prodded at Charles spoke up.  
“Mr. Xavier, you have a concussion. We need to take you to the hospital.”  
  
“I would like to stay.” Erik said to the nurse and she shrugged while  
pointing at Charles.  
“What is that suppose to mean?”  
“That it is my decision. My step-father donated this wing.”  
“Oh really?” Erik laid down next to him on the bed. Charles put his  
arm around him and stroked his back. Erik was about to dose off when  
the alpha spoke.  
“I'm sorry.”  
“What for?”  
“For all this.” He gestured to Erik and the hospital bed he was lying in.  
“For getting beaten by a psychotic alpha? None of this is your fault.”  
“No, I feel like you compromise your principles for me.”  
“Principles are one thing, making oneself miserable because of one's  
pride another.”  
“I make you happy?” There was his shy smile again, the one that had  
been Erik's downfall from the beginning.  
“Yes, you do. But there will be absolutely no breeding or marking, are  
we clear?”  
“Anything you want.” Charles murmured and kissed him.

 

The End.

 


End file.
